Everlasting love:Oriental Mirage
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: Chapter 8 finally!the end of the story....Rin died but does Sesshoumaru keep fighting for her?Read this....it's cute....
1. Arabic dream

**HY!I missed you guys so much!Sorry,but I don't have internet at my place and I missed a few day from my sis house!Well..chapter 1...plz don't throw with anything in me!**

Forbbiden love

Chapter 1: Arabic dream...

Her voice...her beautifull smile.her scent...he couldn't forget it.And he didn't want to forget her...Now it was like she never existed...but she was in his heart...still asking him to let her put flowers in his hair.He opened his eyes slowlly and looked at the papers in front...So much paper stuff...Not his type of living a life.He stood up from his desk and walked outside into the garden.He tooked the corner and stopped in front of a huge bush with roses.White roses...pure like she was.He looked down at a grave stone.

'Rin...'he whispered.

'_Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama?'_she seemed to answer as she allways did.

'Why did you let this Sesshoumaru alone?'

She smilled as allways and clunge her arms over his fluffy thing.

'_I never let you alone...I'm here...'_she looks at his heart._'As long as you keep me there,I'll always be with you...Rin will be forever with her Lord...'_and her voice fades away back into his memory.

'Rin...stay for more...'he sais and looks down in the ground,with a sad look.He touches easy the grave stone.300 years had passed and he still couldn't forget her.Her memory was fresh like she was in the garden now waiting for him.

The earth changed.He was still the most fearfull youkai but he was hiding most of his power. Normal humans feared him only hearing his name and reputation.They said that his beauty was equaled only by his cold heart and his cruelty.But what did they knew?Did they knew his pain?His tortured soul?Yes,he had a soul...An incomplete soul...

'Master...'

'Jaken.'

Yes,he had kept the stupid toad...

'Tonight you are invited at Sheik Omar.You must go...'

'You know what day is...'

'Master...is crucial for your interest...'

'I shall think.Go now.'

'Hai,Master...'

Jaken left.

'Today is the day you had left,Rin.Today...is the day of my death.'

------------------------------------------------------------

'You're going,Sesshoumaru-sama!'Jaken smilled happy.

'Shut up Jaken.'said coldly Sesshoumaru .

He was dressed in a black kimono with a white dragon on his back.His armour didn't missed and his flurry also.He put his swords at his waist and walked outside the castle.He strat to fly towards the castle and passed over a large sea.He saw his hair reflection.If Rin would be with him she would of brush it carefully and then clunge on his neck with her smooth arms...

'Welcome,Lord Sesshoumaru'Sheik Omar greeted him and walked him to his sit,next to Omar's,in a extremely large dining room.They were standing at a large table and in front of the table was much free space.The entire room was polished with gold and expensive materials.

'I'm not standing long.'

'I know .There is no problem,we will solve the problem fast.'

'Good.'

They talked a few good moments and then Omar smilled.They had come to a solution for the problem.Omar slaped his hands once.loudly.

'Ellisa,please dance for us!'he said loudly and a voice came from the darkness.Sesshoumaru didn't understood what she said,it was in arabic,a language he didn't heard to much before.

'She said ok.'Omar translated.

A beautifull song started,singed from somewhere he couldn't see and a girl appeared in the middle of the room.She wasn't very tall but not small either.She weared long dark-brown hair tied somewhere up and a gold with saphires tiara rested on her head.She had a white voal covering her face from under her nose and till her chin.She had brown mahoney eyes,and they where wearing make-up like arabian girls used.Black mascara.Her outfit was like the dancers weared,from two pieces,also blak with white.On her waist,somewhere lower,was a silver belt with many expensive small stones.She was...beautifull,Sesshoumaru ahd to admit,but the most he found attractive were her eyes.He knew those eyes...

'This is my daughter Ellisa!'Omar presented her as she start to dance,gracious like a swan,making all the man inside de room,looking at her,like charmed.

He watched her every move and found attractive the way she was dancing.He never saw an exotic dance before.He saw Rin in his eyes and felt guitly,so he stood to leave but when he was about to pass over her she came in front of him,and spinned,losing her face cover.So,he saw he facee very clear.His eyes grew bigger as he realised that in front of him was nobody else then Rin.His Rin.She put her biggest voal on him,trapping him.He didn't seemed annoyed and that terrified the rest of the crowed.No woman before dared to do that and that surprised her to.What was with her?She tooked a flower from her ear and put it in his flurry.

'You...looh...'she tried hard to say thinking at her words.'...very ...nice Sesshoumaru-sama!'she said smilling to him.

He became more pale when he heard his name coming from her mouth.Than another song started (Elissa-Bein Alaeen-if you can listen that melody is so beautiful!).She turned her back to him and danced smilling all the time.She was moving her waist,only her waist in a very seductive move.Her chest wasn't covered fully and her belly was bare.Sesshoumaru didn't move at all,looking at her,searching something to confirm that she was Rin...

But the music end and she stopped her dance.

'Thank you Ellisa.You may go to your chambers.'

'Suchram,papa!'

With that she gaved him a look and turned,leaving in a hurry.

'Your daughter...'Sesshoumaru said coldly making Omar's blood freez.

'Hai?'

'She forgot her voal.'

'O...'Omar thought that he was mad on what she did.

'I would like to give her back.'

'Of course...Said will take you to her principal room.'

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed the servant.They stopped in front of a large wood door,with arabic inscriptions.Said left and Sesshoumaru almost walked in when he heard her singing.It seemed a sad song.He waited a few seconds and knock.

'Ya?'he heard.

'Its Lord Sesshoumaru.'

'Comed...come...'she tried hard.'...in...please...'

He entered and saw a large room with many pillows on the ground,in many colors and styles.She appeared from another room,wearing the same costume,but her hair wasn't tied up anymore.It was free on her shouldeurs.

He knew she doesn't understands to much from japanesse so he just stretched his left hand with her black voal.She smilled and reached her small hand to take it when he caught her in his.She looked frightened for a second but did not tried to remove her hand for a few moments.

'What are you afraid of?'he asked slowlly so she could understand something.

'Wolfes.'she answered simply and then,like a coincidence a wolf growl was heard and she got scared.The next thing she knew was that she was in his arms,hugging him.She was hugging him!

'I see...'he said but it was satisfied that he had found something that could mean she was Rin.

She pushed herself away from him and maked few steps back.He felt so cold when she moved away,taking away the heat he felt at her touch.

'Ay...ari...arigatou!'she said and turned to leave back in that room when he did something that he would never do.But he waited so much time...He caught her left wrist and pulled her to him.He removed a lock of her her from her face and touched her beautifull face and neck with the other hand.She looked scared and her chest was moving fastly up and down,up and down.She let her head in the ground but he rised her chin with a few fingers.

'Look at me,Rin.'he said.

She looked at him confused.She was Ellisa not Rin.He was taking her for someone else.She felt dissapointed... such a handsome demon lord to look at her...he was seeing that girl Rin,not her.But stil...there was something that didn't let her move,to run away from his touch.He tooked her caught wrist to her back and pushed her from behind more against him.He looked deep in her eyes and knew that it was her.Rin.So he did it.He kissed her.Gently at first and then with passion and with such love her never had time to show her in the past.She tried to escaped his trap but she couldn't.She couldn't escape his passion.And it was burning her inside.Why?she asked herself.He was a stranger.

'Miss?'they heard at the door.

They splitt off,looking at eachother.He,with anger that someone dared to distrub them and she with confusion and fear.The servant entered.It was a dog demon too.She smilled at Sesshoumaru and that annoyed Ellisa.She didn't knew why but aparoached him and pushed him to the door way.He looked astonished.Only in dared to do that,when she was annoyed on him.He found himself staring at a wood door.He smilled and touched easily his chin.

'Rin...'

He walked outside the palace when he saw Omar talking to a young man with silver-black haire,blue-skye eyes and white skin.

'Lord Sesshoumaru...'Omaru smilled to him.

'I'm in a hurry.'he said and turned to leave.

'Please,come and meet my daughter's future husbund,Shaman.'

Sesshoumaru stopped and saw red in front of his eyes.Fiance!

**Ok,ok,I think it sucked,but I really didn't knew what to write as a sequal.This was a one-shot and now I have to make a story!Ok,maybe when I'll finish with The shadow of the past I'll have more time for this one.And I started college to!**


	2. Taking her back home

Okay since I don't know how to write Arabic I will write with Bold the words in Arabic,ok?

**Chapter 2: Taking her back home….**

'Fiance………'he repeated in a very small whisper.

'Come,mY Lord!'he heard Omar's calling.

He turned slowly and came to the two mans.Shaman was a tall guy,almost like him,looking good,strong,with piercing violet eyes.

'Lord Shaman,he is Lord Sesshoumaru,Lord of the Western Lands.Shaman, Sesshoumaru,is the Lord of the Oriental Lands of the South.'

The two young males looked at eachother with some tension in the stare.Finally,Omar broked the silence once more.

'He will marry my daughter Ellisa this month.She has been promised to him since her birth.'

"_No….wrong….she's mine…..She was mine long time before he even saw the light of this world……and she left me.she was taking away from me………This…this pitifull demon………..doesn't worth her……..Only thinking at him…touching her in my place……..its sick………."_Sesshoumaru thought

'I'll be more than pleased if you'll join our marriage ritual,Lord Sesshoumaru.'Omar said smilling but he received a glare.His face became pale.Did he offended the demon lord?He was afraid because he knew ell that Sesshoumaru could kill him and Shaman with a single twist of his claws.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave but a small shinning sparkle from a castle's window caught his attention and he looked up.He saw her,staring at him with sad eyes.She turned then and left the window,taking away the shine of her beautifull clothes.

Sesshoumaru looked a moment more up and almost left when Omar came to him again,thinking how to take away his anger.

'Please,my lord,give us the honor to spend the night here…..'he said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru's face was cold and serious as ever.He blinked slowly.

'Very well.'

Omar almost jumped up in happiness and runed into the castle,taking Shaman with him.The powerfull youkai-lord remained in the yard for a few moments,thinking at this chance he had.She wasn't remembering him,but he had caught her attention and interest.Now,he wanted to know if she really loved this Shaman stupid demon or not….And he will see then…….But even if she loved him…Will he let her go?He knew the answer but he wanted her to love him and only him.He was jealous at the thought of her with another male,wanting another one besides him.He had to be the one from her dreams and wishes.

'Ellisa!'

'**I'm here Nana.'**her voice came from the hot spring that was in her room,in the place called bathroom.

Nana appeared in the doorway,breathing hard.Ellisa jumped from the water worried and runed to her.

'**What is it?Tell me Nana,you're scaring me!'**

'**Your fiancé….is here……your father wants you to be ready tomorrow to meet him……'**

'**o……'**Ellisa looked disappointed.But he was after all her fiancé….He had the wright to see her…

Nana was about to leave when Ellisa put a towel on her and called her back.

'**Yes,little one?'**

'**Did my father's guest left?'**

'**Lord Sesshoumaru?'**

'**Yes,Nana.'**

'**He will sleep here today at your father request.Why?'**

'**Nothing…..just asking……Good night Nana…..'**

'**Good night,Ellisa.'**

Ellisa looked at Nana leaving and crushed on the big and puffy couch.She bited her fingers thinking at the soon to be marriage….She didn't love Shaman…..She liked him,but not loving him….But it was ment to be…..She would never disobey her father…..She left the towel on the floor and put a silver with golden lashes night-dress,tieing it on her waist.She brushed her hair and opened the balcony's doors.The night seemed to be so peacefull……..

'**So many stars……I wonder how it feels to be a star?'**

'Hello.'she sheard something and looked at the balcony that was next to hers.She saw Sesshoumaru,wearing a black kimono that it was for the night.He was so gorgeus in the moonlight,with his eyes sparkling at her.

She shaked her head that ment 'Hello to'.

'I have met your fiancé..'

She looked at him qith question in her eyes,she didn't understood everything.

'Shaman.'he said slowly and icily.

'**O……..him…….**'she said shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then jumped from his place into her balcony making her taking few steps backwards until she met the wall.

'You love him?'he asked slowly for her to understand.

Her eyes got wet and she let her head in her chest,trying to avoid his gaze.He tooked her by her chin and rised her head,pushing her body with his more into the wall.

'You love him?'he asked again.

She put her hands on her chest and opened her mouth to speak but no word came out.She tired again but no use.She shut her eyes close and then said:

'Ie….'

She didn't finished the word and felt his lips crushing on hers demanding her to accept his affection with the same passion he was giving his.She gasped in surprise.This was her second kiss and in the same day.Her hands were still on her chest and she couldn't move them because of the pressure of his chest over hers.She was traped….traped by his passion.She thought that maybe this is the last time she can experience this and she would like it…cause she liked more Sesshoumaru than Shaman so she opened her mouth and let her head easy on the right side to gave him better acces.He growled at her reaction and wrapped his arms around her slim waist ,deepening the kiss.Her hands were released for a second and she tooked advantage to move them around his neck.He pulled her from the wall and tooked her on her bed.Still kissing her he untied his kimono,revealing his massive chest.Broking the kiss,she put her hands against his chest and shaked her head as no.

'We….'she tried hardly to say.'…..ca…no…can not…..'she said finally but was stopped by another tremendious kiss that maked her body burning.

Suddenlly screams of dispaire broked the silence and the two of them stopped from any move.

'**Ellisa darling!'**she heard her father and pushed him away from her.

She runed to the door and opened it only to feel something painfull and then burning her chest…She saw red glowing eyes staring into hers and when she looked down she saw a very long knife inside her,and blood all over her beautifull silky cloth.She felt dizzy and then,before she could lose her view she saw her father screaming something and attacking her killer.She couldn't hear anyting and blinked so slow that she thought it tooked the all night.And then someone caught her before she could fall….Amber eyes……..

'Sesshoumaru-sama…..'she said with a voice that wasn't hers.

He blinked nervous.

'Rin!'he said and she smilled as she closed her eyes and passing out.

Sesshoumaru put her down and killed the assassin.He saw on te floor,in blood,Rin's father.He sat next to him and looked at him.

'Take care of my daughter please….take care of her.'he said and died.

Sesshoumaru looked at him once again and then returned to Rin.He tooked her bridaly and left the palace that was now burning in flames.He will find out who dared do this but now he needed to take home his Rin and gave her life back…

**How whas it?Plzz review!I love you all!**


	3. This is not me

**Chapter 3 : This is not me!**

Sesshoumaru put Rin on his bed and looked at her peacefull face.He used Tensseiga and healed her wound and then waited,next to her bed,her awakening.She was Rin.And she was back.Back to where she belonged.After a fiew moments,she opened her eyes slowlly and tooked a hand to her chest,above her ex-wounded place.She was still feelling the paine of the knife.She heard a growl and looked at her side,terrified.

Amber eyes were staring at her and she almost jumped from the bed.

'Sesshoumaru...'she said and her voice was the one of Ellisa.

'Rin.'

**'I'm Ellisa.Not RIN!'**

He didn't knew arabic but he understood what she just said.Something was wrong.He was sure that she will awake as Rin,after her voice from before.But it seemed that Ellisa was the one who gained.

'Let my Rin come back.'he said.

'That's why you saved me?'she remembered.Her eyes fulled with tears and turned her entire body in the opositte direction.

'She's your past.Let her come back home!'he said harshly.

'I...am...n.o...t...RIN!'she cried out as much as she could .

'This discussion has no sense...you will stay with me and you'll see that Rin's the one I need and I want!'he said and left the room like a tornado.

Ellisa turned back and glared after him.Her tears failed to make her pain smaller.She was suffering even if she almost didn't knew the guy.Her mind said something different from her heart.And there she was...alone in a strange castle.Why was she here?Where was her father?

Then the door opened and two small demons appeared.She looked at them and saw the clothes from theyre hands.

**'I'm not wearing those!I want clothes of my kind!'**

The two demons looked one at eachother.Ellisa knew that she was speaking to the ground.

'No.'she said simply and the door was shut again.

_3 minutes later..._

The door opened in a simply push.

'You will wear those!'he said growling.

'Ie!'

He glared her and she glared him back.

'Leave us.'he said to the demons.And there they were alone...again.But this time,Sesshoumaru was angry.Ellisa tooked a few steps backwards.

'Were them.'

'Ie!'

He pinned her to the wall with his clawd hand.

'Then I'll change you!'he said and her eyes grew bigger.

One of his claws went to her buttons and one by one,he riped the off.She was crying by now but still didn't obeyed him.He opened her haori till half and saw a part of her chest,above her breasts.He put a claw on her smooth skin and trailed a line above her breasts.Then he simply kissed her neck making her body trembling.

**'Stop it,please...'**

He again udnerstood but not by her words...He udnerstood from her moves.She was struggling to remove her body from his touch.

He captured her head with a hand and with other holded her waist tight.Then he simply kissed her,parting her lips forcefully and introducing his tongue also by force.Her hands were hitting him in his chest but he didn't even felt it.He explored her mouth with a desire that was ravishing him and maked him almost loose his control on his instincts.He kiised her long and deep,pressing his body on hers.But this time she was not answering.He broked the kiss and saw her dissappointed stare and her eyes full with pain.He then knew that he had maked a mistake.But he wasn't going to admit that when Rin wanted him,he was blind.Now that she was gone,he wanted her more that anything.

'Dress if you don't want me to **_finish_** what I had started.'he said and her shaking body nodded between tears and sobbs.

He let her go and he left the room.Ellisa crushed on the floor,crying madly and then she saw a small paint of a girl that looked similar to her.Her eyes looked with hate at the portrait.So she stood,trying to keep her baalnce and grabbed the paint with a hand.

'**THIS IS NOT ME!'**she cried out and smashed the paint into the mirror,broking her.

Sesshoumaru heard the crush but he didn't cared.He wont be wea as Inuyasha.He will make **_his_** Rin return and will not accepte a damned imitation of her.She didn't had the wright to wear Rin's face and body.Rin was only one,no other female could be like her.'**my dear lord…' **her way to speak to him...He needed her calling his name in the middle of the night when she was having a nightmare,or pretending to ahve one,only to be able to hugg him...He knew,yes...But he liked the way she was touching him...He needed her touch as woman.And her woman love.He wnated her more that anything and his desire to have her was almost making him go and take her reincarnation.To make her his.His demon blood was boiling.But he must have patience.He wanted to mate with Rin,not with _that_ substitute.

**I know is short,but I'm tired...next will be longer and we will have more intimacy!No Lemon,don't worry!I'm a good girl!See ya!**


	4. Time passing

**Chapter 4: Time passing**

Few days had passed and Ellisa refused to eat anything or even to walk outside the room.She learned the japanesse better and now she could speak pretty well.Sesshoumaru wasn't threating her or anything,it was her choice to stay inside the room.She was wearing the clothes wich Sesshoumaru gaved and requested her to wear but she wanted her clothes,her national clothes.She was staying all day at the window,staring into nothing, hoping that someone will come and take her away.It didn't matter who as long as he came.She was feelling guilty that she trusted him and that he liked him ...desire his kisses and his touch.He was the worse any woman could imagine.She was wearing now a pale yellow with some blue stripes on the edges.It was from the most expensive silk,one maked only for demons.The most powerfull ones.Her hair was free on her shouldeurs,simply bruhed.She didn't weared any make-up.Not anymore.She was still beautifull,even without it.Her eyes were red because of the long nights in wich she had cried.But she had no tears anymore.Not even one.Hunger was torturing her but she wasn't going to give up.Not untill she will be respected and be able to wear her kind of clothes.At least that.She knew that sooner or later he will make her his.She could feel his desire but she refused him.Fear.That's what she fell.And still felt.Not love,not even desire.Fear.She feared him that soon he will lose his patience with her and do something like raping her.A demon character is so different from,a human.He can look cool and calm but he can became very angry and turn into another persone in a second.That's why her trust in him dissappeared.She will not forgive him.Never.

'I heard you don't eat and drink anything.'

It was him again.Inside her room,he closed the door behind him.She didn't turned to face him.

'I am wearing your damned clothes.You can't force me eating your food.'

'I can and I will!'he said and in a second pulled her to him,turning her to face him.Then he saw her painfull look and her red eyes.His eyes turned a little softner but he send away any sign of kindness towards her.

'Why are you keeping me here?'she asked all of the sudden.

'You know why.'

'I am not her...can't you understand?She's dead.DEAD.Accept it!'

'Shut up!'he said and pushed her on the bed.He remained in the same spot and watched her body rising from the place she collapsed.

'I am speaking only the truth.Don't I?'

'Rin will return to me cause you are her.I know all about this...She just needs time...'

'Time?To kill me,isn't it?'

She stood and camed closer.

'If you know all this why are you asking?'

She stopped in front of him with pain in her eyes.Her all body was trembling in anger.

'You only want her,don't you?'

He looked at her confused.He was clear enough,wasn't he?

'ANSWER ME,YOU BASTARD!'she yelled and slaped him as hard as she could.

He wa surprised by her action but anger tooked control over him too.He grabbed her wrists and tooked them at her back,above her ass(excuse my language).Then he pushed her into his chest(without armour).

'You will never touch me again,do you understand?'

She laughed.

'You won't hurt me.'then she looked serious.'You need this body.What will you do with a hurt one?'

'Hmpf,I need the body indeed even if the one of Rin's was much beautifull and perfect...'

That hurt her.And that was what he wanted.Making her wish to die.In that way,his Rin will return.That was his hope...

'I see...My father will come and take me from here...'

'Your father had passed away.'

Her eyes widened in shock.Tears come in that second and her body start to shake.

'He...he...is...'she wanted to say he wasn't dead but she remembered that night...'He is dead...'she finished and her breath was taken.Her longs couldn't gave her the air she needed and soon collapsed in her knees.She had astm.Her hands were shaking,trying to bring some air to her but it was useless.Sesshoumaru sat in his knees next to her and placed a hand on her back.

'Calm down.'he said in a whisper.

But she still couldn't breath.She was gasping for air but no result.Then,sudden;y,he hugged her...gently...in a different way than before...like he used to hugg his Rin when she was a child,when she was having a nightmare and they were alone.Ellisa forgot everything about her feellings towards him and allowed him to keep her in his hugg.Step by step she got herself calm and easilly,her breath returned to her,but her heart was still beating to fast.This situation was remembering him his many nights spended like this with a much smaller Rin.

Flashback

_'What is it Rin?'_

_Rin was crying in the middle of her big bed and was trying to forget what she just dreamed.When she heard him she rised her head and saw him in the door.She smilled and runed at him.He looked down at her waiting for an answer._

_'They were after me again,Sesshoumaru-sama.Gomen for disturbing you...'she said with a voice that was not her usual.She was really affected by the dream and still she was trying to be happy for him.Then he do something for the first time.He entered her room and closed it behind him._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama?'she looked at him with big brown eyes._

_He was hugging her.It was pretty strange for him but he tried.Rin hugged him back,happy that he allowed her this oportunity to touch him more.She was 12 now and loved the way her Lord looked and acted,even if he was very cold even with her._

_'They are not real,Rin.'he said and tooked her in his arms.he put her on the bed and looked at her now happy eyes.'Sleep.I will stay here until you fall asleep again.Now sleep.'_

_'Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama.'_

_He placed a hand on her belly to calm her more and looked over the window._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama_?'

_'Yes,Rin?'_

_Rin blushed._

_'Can Rin kiss you for good-night?'_

_'Kiss for good-night?'he rised an eyebrown._

_''When I was smaller I was kissing my parents for good-night...'_

_'If that makes you sleep faster...'he said in sign of aprooval._

_Rin rised a little and tooked him by his neck.Sesshoumaru felt strange at her innocent touch.Then,she kissed his cheek long.He felt something like electric shoks send in his body.It was the first time she ever kissed him and the first time he ever allowed to be touch in this intimate way.Then he sensed her touching his left ear,scratching easilly and without knwowing...he purred..._

End of flashback...

How much would he like to be kiss again,to be given such an innocent kiss from his Rin.Then he felt her heart.She was normal.How long did he thought at that memory?Ellisa blushed now seeing her in his arms when she was Ok.Not knowing what she's doing she rised a hand and touched his left ear,scratching easilly,behind her.Then she heard something she never thought she will ever hear from him.He purred.That was a shock for him too.But he suddenly pushed her hand away with a growl that replaced his purr.Her eyes showed vim her surprise and fear as she walked away,into a corner.

'Never touch me again.'

She nodded and brought her legs to her chin and then start to shake.

'Some boxes camed today.I will send them to you because those belongs to you.'he said and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Few days later..._

'What?'she answered annoyed from her bed.It was the middle of the day but she didn't find the power to leave it.Her father death had affected her very much.

'Miss,Lord Sesshoumaru had sent you a letter.'

'Come in and leave it on the table.'she said and covered her head so the maid couldn't see her red face and bad look.

After she heard the door closed behind the maid,she walked to the table and tooked the letter with shaking hands.Then,she returned to the safety of the bed,to read it.

_Tonight I have important bussiness to atend.I want you to come at 20:00 in the dining room.I hope you'll see your interest and prepare yourself.If you choose not to come,I shall make you a 'visit'._

Her anger grew like a flame and almost burned the letter only by a look at her.So,she will give him a payback.She rised on her weak legs and walked to a huge box.She opened it and tooked out a very expensive and gorgeus dress.It was a romanic type,with a free shouldeur and a very large view of her legs in it.She put it on the bed and went to take a bath.

'You will see Sesshoumaru.I can have any man I want too...Let us see what will you do when your guests will look at me with those perverted looks...'she said smirking and walking into the bathroom.


	5. One more step to you

**Chapter 5: One more step to you**

Elissa finished her bath quickly.She didn't wanted to hurry with the make-up thing.Her plan was to use the special make-up wich her people was using in special moments.So,she tooked from her bed the dress and hanged it next to her petite make-up table.She tooked her sit and released her hair.How should she tie it?Tie it all?Only a part?All?Hm...it was harder than she thought.So,she tied it up with a gorgeus gold with diamonds special hair bracelet and let free only a few locks wich she curled them even more than they were.Now,tied it up,her hair was reaching her half waist.Elissa prepared her special cosmetics,brought from oriental countries,the most expensive ones.She will take revenge in her way. Sesshoumaru was craving for Rin's attention and body,she will give them to another one.She didn't care who.She tooked a brown desert eyes shadow and maked a contour to her eye and then used a easy silver over the brown one.Those colours were showing her eyes more.Than she tooked an ancient eye liner,used by her mother and grandmother.She drew her eyes very slowly,with attention,above and under her eyes.Then,she used some mascara to make her eyes even more evident.After she finished all this she used a beautiful pink lipstick.She went to the big box and looked soemthing.Elissa smilled when she found it.It was soemthing like a small lamp but with a stick in it.She tooked the stick out and looked at it closely.

'Still good.'she said happy and returned to her sit.She tooked the stick with a hand and start placing small black points on her hand fingers and wrists.She drew with the stick something similar to leaves on her hands.

After a few moments to let the solution dry,she tooked her dress on her.She aranged her bare shouldeur be more bare than ever.She usually didn't do that but now she really was pissed off.She put gold gorgeus bracelets on her hands and at her neck.She used long shiny earings.Than,she saw a small box in her biger one.She tooked it and opened it.

'Mother...'she said in a small faintly whisper.

It was a gold with briliants and diamonds bracelet with ring,those both in one.The bracelet was with the ring.It was a usual jewlery used in her national ways.But this one...belonged to her mother.She didn't knew why,but decided to wear it.A small bracelet she placed it at her left wrist of her leg.The last thing she did was to use some expensive parfume and watch herself into the mirror.

---------------------------------------------------------

'Knock'in the door.

'Hai.'she said still looking into the mirror.

'Lord Sesshoumaru waits for you miss in the dining room with his guests.'

'I shall come immediatly.'she said smirkinh into the mirror.

---------------------------------------------------------

'So,Lord Sesshoumaru,is your partner coming soon?I'm anxious in seen her'a cat demon lord said.

The other guests laughed at his staitment.Sesshoumaru looked at him with his golden cold eyes.

'She'll be here soon.I asure you she's not worthing the bother.'he said .

'Lord Sesshoumaru.Miss Elissa is coming.'a servant anounced.

He stood and went towards the doorway when the doors opened and he saw something that maked him feel his blood becoming ice in his veins.The other guests looked with theyre mouths opened at the gorgeus young woman wich was just passing thru the door.Elissa smilled brightly to the servant who opened her the door and walked towards Sesshoumaru,moving with seduction her waist and hips.He analized her,while he walked from her foot fingers to her hair.She was so beautifull...She got herself aranged again,like she was the day he had met her in her father's castle.But her smile freezed when she looked back at him.It was like he wasn't even there.She tooked his offered arm and start walking with him to the table,smilling to the guests.He was looking at her in shock.

'Wasn't this what you wanted?'she asked.

No answer.

'I presume Rin was doing the same,wasn't she?'she looked at him this time.

'She was but she was pleased to.'

'See?Another difference between me and her.'

'Which?'

She looked at him deeply.Then she leaned more against him and whispered into his ear.

'She was happy.She loved you.I do not either.'

Those words freezed his ears.He looked at the guests,not daring to look at her.He helped her to sit,next to him and then he tooked his sit back.But,all of the sudden,she was the center of all discutions.Not him anymore.He didn't liked it.But not the fact that he wasn't assaulted with questions.He was annoyed by them.But now,he didn't liked the attention she received.And he knew that she knows that.That was what she looked for.To show him that she can do more than just standing.She wanted to show him that other males desired her.And he saw in those demons eyes,lust.So much,that he almost killed them for daring even to think at his Elissa.Wait a moment.His?Elissa?When did Rin dissappeared and became Elissa?But she was Rin,wasn't she?

'So,you're not his mate?'a male wich was sitting next to her asked.

But Sesshoumaru heard.He suddenly tooked her right hand in his and growled easilly to amke silence.Elissa looked at him in surprise.

'She will be my mate soon.We're in the first step to mate.'

She rised an eyebrown.

'We are?'she said surrpised.

He nodded.

'We are.'she said letting down her eyebrown.

'But I have a chance,don't I?'the male insisted,taking her other hand.Sesshoumaru saw this and growled loudly.

'And I can too,don't I?'another said.

'Lord Rayden,Lord Ares...'she said faking a shyly blush.

'How dare you two to even think at MY future mate as a mate for yourselfs?'Sesshoumaru said still calm and still holding her hand in his.Jealousy psosesed him again and his anger was almost unable beeing controled.

The demons frozed.They knew what was about to happen.Lucky for them,Elissa stood,upset.

'This is ridiculous.Acting all like I'm your property.If you want one,buy it!'she yelled and left the room.

Sesshoumaru growled again at the two demons but his eyes were watching Elissa's departure...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'How stupid!They ruined everything!'she said shaking because of her anger.She threw herself on the bed,nervous.But she wasn't as nervous for the thing with those two.She was enrvous ebcause she liked beeing touched by Sesshoumaru.Suddenly her door was shut opened and she jumped in her bottom.A very angry Sesshoumaru was in the doorway,looking straight at her.

'How dare you to allow them to even think at you as a mate?'he growled.

'Its my life!You said I'm ugly!If I'm that horrible why are you still keeping me?For my father?I don't think so!You're just a stuboor,a stupid de...'she was saying fastly when he suddenly came to her and caught ehr ehad in his hands and kissed her.She struggled to remove his hands from her and to push him away from the kiss but with more she struggled,with more he insisted,crushing her small body into his.He forced her lips to part and let his tongue invading her mouth,devouring her.At this,she felt anger,besides the desire to kiss him too.And she pushed him away with all her power and slaped him as hard as she could.

'DON'T TOUCH ME,YOU...YOU...PERVERT!GO SOMEWERE ELSE FOR WHAT YOU WANT!'she screamed at the top of her longs.

He touched his slaped cheek,not believing what she just did.

'I'M NOT YOUR HORE!'she finished trying to keep the dress on her.In her struggle,he broked her dress.

'No.You are mine.Mine to keep.Mine to have.You'll be mine,with your will or without.'he said and grabbed her with a hand by the waist.'This way, no other male could even dare touch you.'he said and bited her neck with his fangs.She arched her body against his at the sudden pain she felt in her neck.Then,he pushed her a little away and looked her into her eyes.

'Even if you do this,I'll not be yours.You can have my body,but you will never,never have my soul.'she said and tears invaded her eyes,knowing what he will to her countrie rules,she will not be able to return there as a decent woman.Not even she was raped,so,against ehr will.She will be considered a wicked woman and rejected.She knew she likes him ,but the thing he saw only that girl in her was hurting her and maked her be so cold and act like she was hating him.That's why she didn't accepted to be with him.

Sesshoumaru knew that he was making a mistake but he had to.Not just for the safety of her keeping.He couldn't hold back the need to have her.Only her scent was driving him and his demonic senses mad.

'You'll like it too...'he said as a confort for what would come next.

He forced her to lay on the bed,even if she tried with difficultty to push him away,to free herself.Her tears were more and more,almost couldn't breath because of them.She was hitting him with her hands,with her fists,with all she could,but knew it was useless.

'Stop,please,stop...don't do this...'she was saying between her sobbs and her struggle.

'I have to.You'll understand later.'

'Why by force,why?'she said,a little more calm,even if he just let her naked under him.Her hair was nor released and was covering her nude chest.

He kissed her neck ,pushing away her free hair locks,for better access.He tooked off his armour and his haori,revealing a very evry attractive for the touch,chest.

'Why don't you want this to?'he asked as an answer to her question.

'I'm afraid...'

He leaned his head on her chest.

'Its scary beeing near me?'he asked suddenly.

Elissa felt suddenly a shiver thru her heart and remembered something that wasn't exactly her memory.And she found herself remembering him,in a way.She put her small hands on his head and said kindly.

'Ie,Sesshoumaru-sama.'

He opened his eyes large.How did she just called him?

'I'm sorry that I couldn't stay,my lord.I heard you when you said to not let you alone,but...'

He stood and looked deep into her eyes.It was Rin's look.Full with the love he craved for,the love he didn't saw it when he could do soemthing about it...her love for him.Her true love.

'...I just couldn't break thru the darkness my lord...Gomen nasai...'she said,brushing his hair with her fingers.

'Rin...Rin...'he said and tooked her head in his hands.'Rin...no need to say sorry Rin...You returned...'he said.'You returned to me.'

She leaned her head in his right hand and touched his hands with hers.

'Sesshoumaru-sama?'

'Hai?'he said still inhaling her scent,happy to be with her again,and still not believing truly that is her.

'Why am I naked?'she asked and blushed furiously.

**Hahhahaha,that was LOL.Ok,I think this story will end pretty soon,thx for reading it!**


	6. Dreaming?

**Chapter 6:Dreaming?**

Rin looked over the window into the garden.Her old garden...not changed a bit...It was like she...never missed...It was still confusing for her but she knew that she was here to stay.Forever.Forever with her lord.But yet she was afraid...She couldn't fight the destiny and she was scared to not be aparted by her Sesshoumaru once again.The last night facts were giving her chills again.She smilled and blsuhed at the still fresh memory...

**Flashback...**

_'Sesshoumaru-sama?'_

_'Hai?'_

_'Why am I naked?'I asked and I blushed very deep.He looked at me surprised by my comment and he got off me.I grabbed the closest blanket and covered my body.It wasn't like I didn't wanted him to see me like that it was just...embarrassing..._

_'Many...things happend Rin...while you were gone...'he said in a low voice and then came to the edge of the bed taking my hands in his.His voice was...different...What happend to him while I was gone?This...this wasn't Sesshoumaru I knew..._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama...what's wrong?'I asked finally._

_His eyes grew a little bigger and knew I hit the point.Then I thought it...I removed my hands from his and looked away.I just grabbed the blanket more over me,shaking by now._

_'Rin...'_

_He tried to coup my cheek but I refused him._

_'Is it...me?'I asked shaking._

_'What do you mean?'he asked in his old-fashioned voice._

_'You're voice...the way you are acting...like you're not that happy to see me...Was it wrong...I came back?'I asked to relieve myself of it.Then I looked at him and waited for his answer.I was praying for him to say NO but I wanted him to be honest with me,like he was before I...died._

_'**How can you say that RIN?**'he said loudly and hugged me tight.**'You coming back was the best thing for this Sesshoumaru.'**_

_'I...am...truly...happy...my lord...This means that Rin can stay?That she musn't leave?'_

_'Rin shall never leave her lord again.This is my decision.'_

_'Rin will obbey'_

_Then he got up and went to the door.He tooked on him his shirt back,covering a part of his muscular body,lighted now only by the moonlight.He is truly...a god._

_'Rest Rin.We shall talk tomorrow morning.'_

_'Demo...'I skipped the word and turned my back to him to hide my sudden blush._

_'What is it?'he asked._

_'Nothing,my lord.'I tried to make it up._

_'Rin.Don't lie to me.'he said and felt him coming closer._

_This was making me so nervouss...My heart was racing._

_'Truly,is nothin'_

_He just came to me,veeeery close to me and felt his gaze over me.I rised my head and saw his golden eyes,glittering in the dark looking down to me.God I'm so small next to him...I feel like I'm six again...But I'm not six anymore...I look at my hands...I seem old enough...the age I had when I passed away..._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama...'_

_He just looked at me knowing how hard is for me to ask what he allready knew I shall ask.He knows me so well...I don't have to say it and he knows what I want...he allways accomplished my wishes...except that one.His silver hair gives him such a great angelic aura...He is so handsome...Like no other...No man is more beautifull and powerfull that him...But he is not an angel...He is a demon.**My demon**.Oups!When I turned to be so possesive?_

_'Would her lord...stay with her till she falls asleep?'I asked shyly._

_'I think I told you years ago that you don't have the proper age anymore,Rin.'_

_I look sadly in a corner when I feel his hand around my shouldeurs.His hand touches my bare skin.I jump a little at the contact but I soon relax miself.Is just him.I look back at him and see the answer in his amber eyes._

_'But I think this Sesshoumaru can make a exception for tonight.'_

_I look at him and soon I lower my eyes to a lock of hair wich is faling to his neck.I grabb it with my hands. His hair is so soft...Just like it was long time ago...And then...No way!I can't look there!His lips...yes... his lips... look so soft and so tempting...I feel heat inside me and I start see blurry.I look away but,yet again, I'm attracted by his lips.How long I had dreamed at this...my first kiss...with him...NO!His looking at me again!WHY?WHY SO INSISTENT?.I feel chills on my chest and on my back.I then realise...I look down and...Pull the blanket over me again...I droped it when I looked at his mouth...Baka Rin!Baka!Baka!Baka!I blush again..._

_'I truly missed you,Rin.'he sais again and taked my chin with one of his clawed fingers,easily,not to scratch me.He comes closer...and closer of me..._

_'My lord...'I whisper and,instictive I bend on my back,laying on my back,trying to run of the thing I allways wished for.But he still comes...My heart is pounding so fast and I'm afraid not to make a mistake...Or...am I dreaming?NO...I can feel his hot breath at a inch of me...I close my eyes and..._

_(normal story)_

_Sesshoumaru pressed his lips gently,on hers,kissing her softly.Then he brokes the kiss and meets her eyes.He goes on her back and wrapps his arms around her waist.He feels her dissapointment and whispers into her ear._

_'Wait until you became my mate...'_

_She shiveres and looks back at him._

_'M...Ma...Mate!'she repeats nervouss._

_He nodds._

_'Now,now,back to sleep.'_

_'H...hai...'_

**End of flashback...**

_"Well...my dreams are coming true..."_she thought and turnes to the closet.She openes it and sees,for her surprise,only things she will never wear...

'What's this?'she looks at an article.'And this?'looking at a parfume.

She dropes the parfume and the botle brokes to pieces.Her hands are shaking as tears are invading her eyes.The door gets busted and Sesshoumaru appears in it.

'What is it Rin?'

But she doesn't answers.She just looks at him with painfull eyes.

'Nanda Rin?'he turnes even more concerned.

He grabbs her by the shoudeurs.

'RIN!'

'How long...did it...passed?How much?'she yells and pushes him away.'HOW?And...who am I?This is not my body!Not my true one!'

'Rin...you died...'he said in a lower painfull voice.

'I did,yes...Didn't you revived me somehow?'

'I couldn't...you said it yourself...'

'Demo...Sesshoumaru...'

He looks at her.It was the first time she had said his name without respect.But it was Ok...from her...

'Rin...you're still Rin...'he said.

'But...what about the girl wich has my body?'

He huggs her tight.

'It doesn't matter anymore...'

'But it does!'she screams and huggs him too.'We'll be apart again……'

'No,we will not!You're back….and that's the only thing that matters…'

'**Let go of me…..'**

His eyes frozed.

'Rin?'

"**I said let go of me!'**

This wasn't Rin….it was……Elissa…She was holding her head in her hands,shaking all,sitting in her knees,on the floor.She was breathing hard and her shaking was terrible.

**Muahahaha………sorry for the shortness…….See ya soon!**


	7. The end?

**Chapter 7: The end ?**

**Sesshoumaru looked horrified at the one who was meaning everything for him. Elissa stood and looked at him strangely.He moved closer to her and this time,she didn't rejected him.**

'**Sesshoumaru…..I'm….I'm…..who am I?'she asked confused.'I am Rin…or Elissa?I feell like….I'm both….Tell me.Who am I?'**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her intensely with his golden eyes.**

'**You are….both I think.'**

'**Both?'**

'**Yes.'**

'**I…'she turned and sat on the edge of the bed.'I feel so empty…when I'm not with you….But there are not only my feelings….Rin…lives within me….and I…she wants to be with you….'**

**Sesshoumaru almost smirked.**

'**What do you want?'he asked all of the sudden.**

**Elissa looked up to him and then looked away blushing.**

'**Answer me.'**

'**Well….'**

**He came and pulled her to him,crushing her petite bdy into his.**

'**Sesshoumaru-sama…'she whispered and then shaked her ehad.**

'**You have to admit your past memories.Thats where you are RIN.The rpesent is yours Elissa.Live it how you wish to.'**

**She placed her hands on his chest,but didn't answered.**

'**Do you remember what I said to her last night?'he asked.**

**She nodded.**

'**You have the same answer?'**

**Elissa shaked her head as a no.Then she walked away from him.**

'**I can't be with you as long as you love only her.'she said and took off a knife from a small box.It was an old knife with many inscriptions on him.**

'**This is where we say goodbye Sesshoumaru'she said and placed the knife in her before he could move.**

**His eyes grew in shock and caught her before she could touch the ground.**

**She passed a ahnd thru his hair and tears invaded her face.**

'**Don't worry….Rin will…..stay….'**

'**Nani?'**

'**Is a knife that kills only….me…..'she said and closed her eyes.**

**He felt her puls disappearing and then returning,slowly.Her eyes opened slowly and met Rin's old gaze.**

'**Sesshoumaru-sama….'she murmured.**

**He hugged her thight.Something was missing,yes…..But he was pleased with what he had now….**


	8. Short epilogue

**Chapter 8: Short epilogue**

_Something was missing….._

Everything happed to fast.Sometimes this happens.But Rin was with him again…In the last few months they lived together as they should…He missed Elissa…She was a good girl…a good new form of Rin's….He felt bad that she had to die for him to be with Rin.

Rin was pregnant in 8 months by now.She looked wonderfull like that.Her entire being was gorgeus.Sesshoumaru was greatfull to have her….

-MY Lord!

-Yes Kaoru?

-Lady Rin is givin birth Sir!

-Now?

-Yes Sir!

Sesshoumaru stood immediately and rushed to Rin's chambers.

-Rin!he yelled getting into the room when the sound of a child's cry was heard.He smilled.The he saw her.Sweatty and tired…but fine..

-Sesshi…..she smiled and reached a hand to him.

He peeked at the baby and then joined her.

-You have a daughter Lord Sesshoumaru the doctor said.

-Heard that honey?she said smilling.

-Yes…..you'll be a great mother..

The doctor gave them the baby.Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and then saw a small mark on her hand..That mark….reminded him of….Elissa.

-What is it?she asked hardly.

-Would you mind …if we call her Elissa?

-Elli?she repeated.

-Yes.

-It would be nice….

_Maybe this is her chance to live her own life….away of pain…..she gave her life for Rin and now she received a longer one…Thank you….._he thought and kissed his new born child.


End file.
